Daddy's Little Girl
by Slateboard
Summary: Finally! something sub-quasi original in this section!


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic.

This is just a small diversion from my Goddess fic, but if people like it I may turn it into a series.

Now on with the fic!

I neglected to mention that this story is from the Manatsu no Eve storyline, starting in Washu' s lab.

      It was 3:00 a.m., and everybody had left to go to sleep except for Washu and Tenchi. The anticipation was too great. He was to become a father, and yet, he was still a virgin. (Believe _that, _Ripley!)   "Washu, how long do you think this will take until she's back to normal?" Tenchi said, realizing that anticipation isn't a viable to run on when you've been doing nothing for six hours. "Well that depends. If the crystal has all of the data needed, then it shouldn't take more than a few more hours. But, I can't confirm whether or not I have all of the data to complete the process. "What do you mean?" said Tenchi, who for some reason isn't the least bit, worried. (You know, being alone with Washu in her lab.) "Well, since she devolved into this state, I can't be certain that your DNA was inputted at this stage, although, if you want to be completely sure that nothing goes wrong, I could gather some "data" right now". said Washu. At this point, that familiar fear returned to Tenchi. "Uh, why would you need to do that? "It's just a safety precaution. You wouldn't want to risk having her grow up with insufficient data and end up trying to kill you again…" Washu made the mistake of turning around when she was talking, for as she turned around, Tenchi was gone. "How the hell does he move so damn fast!?

At the House…

     Almost everybody was sleep, so we will just skip this part…just kidding. (We'll just observe everyone's thoughts on the er…uh…event.)

      In the princesses' room, Sasami was sound asleep, while Ayeka was restless. "This is just so confusing. Tenchi is still hasn't even gotten intimate with me, and now he has a daughter, and I'm not even the mother!" the princess yelled mentally. (She thinks words she would never say…) She decided that it would be best to just try go to sleep; she wouldn't want to lose sleep and end up looking like Ryoko.

      Mihoshi and Kiyone were just sleeping… while snoring loudly…without covers…in their underwear… so lets just leave it at that. 

     Nobuyuki was at his wife's memorial, praying (?). "…And it's going to be a girl to, just like you always wanted! I know the methods are quite unorthodox, but everyone seems happy about it, and Washu says everything will go smoothly…"

In the afterlife…  (No disrespect!)

      Achika was ecstatic over the news. If only Nobuyuki remember the bet she made with ms. Fujisawa…

In the lab…   (No dis…wait I did that already…)

      Washu was making the final status check before she set the A.I. into action. "All of the variables are entered and there should be enough data to correct any errors. Computer! Activate S.A.I.!" (Semi-Artificial Intelligence) With that, the S.A.I. kicked in and began to finish the work she had started, and Washu left to her bedroom, which, like in every other fic, is in another dimension.

      No sooner had she left, when Sai encountered an error…  (And so the mayhem begins…)

In the morning…

      Everybody was up and at the lab door, waiting for admittance. Everyone except Mihoshi and Kiyone, who were still asleep…snoring loudly…without covers…in their underwear…disturbingly close to one another… "What's taking her so damn long?" shouted an angry Ryoko. "Such impatience! You act as if it was your child, which will never happen, seeing as Tenchi wouldn't even think of engaging in such an impure act with the likes of you! Isn't that right Tenchi?" she says, turning around, only to find out that he was nowhere to be found. Of course her statement didn't go unnoticed by Ryoko, who pushed Nobuyuki and Sasami out of the way to get to Ayeka. But before she could get to her, the door opened slamming into her face, knocking her out. Out stepped Washu, with an impatient look on her face. "Well, aren't you going to come in?" What you mean the door was unlocked?" was the response. "Well, not for just anybody. Tenchi could've opened it if he wanted to"

"But Tenchi's not here!" Sasami chimed in. "Then where is he?" asked a confused Washu. Ayeka said some bad things to Ryoko, so then Tenchi just up and left, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Washu accepted this and invited them into the lab, and had a drone drag Ryoko's unconscious body in there too.

      When everybody had gone in, Tenchi reappeared, happy to have delayed the inevitable, even if just for a second.

Then he decides to just go in before anything else happens.

Back to Mihoshi & Kiyone…

      They got up all groggy-like…saw their position…didn't care…until they saw several empty saki bottles…them they got nervous…then Kiyone ran out of the room screaming.

   At the lab…

      Everyone (sans Mihoshi & Kiyone) had gathered around waiting for Washu to return. Tenchi made it a personal mission to stay as far away from Ryoko and Ayeka as possible. Then Washu came back to the main area, holding baby Mayuka. "Okay, everyone. I need you all to be quiet, you don't want to wake her." Said Little Washu, heading over to the group. But just before she could reach them, her ear, along with everyone else's were pierced with a high-pitched scream. "Well, it seems that she turned out okay, what do you think Tenchi!?" shouted the scientist. (She started crying, if you didn't already know)  

Well, I hope you like it. As before, I'll continue if you like it…So please review…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

A/N: No eardrums were damaged in this fic.


End file.
